Chase and Leo's Brotherly Relationship: Crush Chop and Burn
by Anna Davenport
Summary: My take on the first Lab Rats Episode but with Chase and Leo being more brotherly. Warning OOC Chase and Leo. Part One of Chase and Leo's Brotherly Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Everyone! How are you? So I love the TV show Lab Rats but I always wanted Chase and Leo to have a more... brotherly relationship with each other. Chase to be more shy, timid and insecure, and for Leo to help him through that. So this is the first installment of my Chase and Leo's Brotherly Relationship Series, I hope to do most, if not all, of the episodes.**

**Review Please!**

**Also, go read daphrose(I cant choose a favorite! All of them), AllAmericanSlurp (my favorite is Heart of Stone), and PurpleNicole531's (Her Lab Rats: Day At The... stories are amazing) stories... they are amazing! They are also the ones who inspired me to write Lab Rats Fanfiction. If you guys ever read these, thank you for the inspiration!**

Chapter 1

Chase Davenport blinked his eyes as he slowly woke up in his capsule. He looked around as he slowly walked, read stumbled, out of his capsule.

He was so not a morning person.

He walked over to the chair in the middle of the room and sat down. Pulling up the book he was currently reading he settled back and began to sleepily flip though the pages, reading over 800 words per minute.

Before we go any further, let me explain who Chase is and how he can read over 800 word a minute.

Chase Davenport was the youngest of three bionic siblings, his older brother Adam, age seventeen, and older sister Bree, age sixteen, were also bionic. They all had different bionic abilities. Adam's main ability was super strength, Bree's was super speed and his own was super smarts. They all had various side abilities, Adam had laser eyes, Bree didn't have any as of yet and Chase… well he had three. He had super senses, a force field/plasma balls and an alter ego named Spike. They are the children of Donald Davenport, the billionaire inventor and founder of Davenport Industries. Now that you know a little more about Chase and his family we can get back to Chase.

Chase was about ten pages into his book when two hands dropped down on his back and someone yelled, "Boo!"

Chase jumped out of the chair and was across the room in seconds before realizing that is was just his brother Adam, "Adam," Chase said in a even, annoyed tone. "Why did you just scare me?"

"I don't know, you were just sitting there and it seemed like the perfect thing to do."

Chase sighed and shook his head, he was never going to get use to Adam always teasing him. It seemed as if just last year Adam was hanging out with him and helping him, not making jokes at Chase's expense and pushing him around. When Adam had hit a major growth spurt at age sixteen, he had started to tease Chase about his height and his intelligence. So Adam was a six inches taller then Chase was, big deal. But it wasn't just the fact that Adam had stopped hanging around with him anymore, Bree wouldn't either. They almost seemed to gang up on ditching Chase. But that didn't matter, they still hung out with him sometimes and for that he was glad. Chase might be fourteen and a half but he loved it when his siblings hung out with him. And the only reason he was smarter then them was because his bionic chip was programmed that way, without it Chase could barely do anything that had to do with Science or Math, two subjects he excelled at most of the time.

Adam would often annoy him by yelling in Chase's super sensitive ears. Due to his super senses Chase could hear five times what a normal human could and if he did not brace himself for it, it would overload his senses and really hurt.

Bree ran out of her capsule and over to the two boys. "So you two want to play a game?"

"Yes" Adam yelled, right next to Chase's ear causing Chase to wince and reach up to cover his ear with his right hand.

"Adam please be quite!" he hissed.

"Sorry Chasey didn't see you there. Maybe you should grow just a few inches so I can see you." Adam taunted.

Chase glowered at Adam and threw a plasma ball at him, knocking Adam backward into the far wall and running toward the elevator closing the door that separated him from Adam. He was now in a small room, right in front of the elevator, that was separated off from the big room that they lived their lives in. "Good luck getting in." He taunted Adam, "That steel door is thicker then your head."

He watched as the door was punched and then as it fell in.

"That is one way to get in." Chase muttered.

Adam then picked him up and started saying something about Chase taking his e-pod, but then Bree walked in with it and he dropped Chase to the ground forgetting all about him for the moment. They started to fight until they knocked over Mr. Davenport's barrels that were sitting in the corner of the room, and the sight of a young boy greeted them. All of them screamed at each other for a few second until the boy ran into the larger part of the lab and Adam Bree and Chase all looked at each other and ran after him into the Lab.

CHASE'S POV

We stood around the boy and he leaned back against one of the may desks encircling the middle of the room.

"Okay…" He said hesitantly "I don't play this card to often but…" He took a deep breath and screamed "Mom!"

A woman I had never seen before walked into the Lab along with Mr. Davenport and the boy ran over to her. "Leo!" she exclaimed, then looked around and asked "What is this place?" Then her eyes lit upon us and she asked Mr. Davenport, "Who are they?"

I tuned out at this point and I vaguely heard Mr. Davenport say something about how we were a boy band he was working with but my mind was snapped back into reality when he introduced us by name and told this woman who and what we were.

Tasha, as she was called, turned to look at the boy, who was called Leo I recalled, standing next to her but he said, "Don't look at me… I told you to stay away from internet dating."

She pulled Mr. Davenport away and started lecturing him on the fact that he didn't tell him about us. I could tell that she wasn't that happy about us being down here.

It was then that Leo noticed our capsules, and he inquired about them. Mr. Davenport gave him and Tasha and lecture on them but let me save you that and tell you myself. Basically we slept and recharged our chips in them.

The next day we were training and Mr. Davenport had just left to speak at a conference. When Leo mentioned he was going to go get ready for school Bree and I bombarded him with questions.

"Wait," Leo said, "So you have never left this room?"

We all shook our heads at him in unison.

"You should come to school with me." Leo exclaimed "You can be my bionic bodyguards."

After showering out capsules dressed us in more appropriate clothing for school but when we walked out…

"Oh great." Adam complained to Bree "It gave me your underwear by mistake."

"What are you complaining about?" I asked Adam. "I got her bra!"

We quickly changed into the right clothes and headed off to school.

**AN: Alright I know some people dont read this far but if you do I wont update until I get at least ten reviews on this, I really want to update... Got this whole story written out just I need to know if anyone is interested in this. Other wise I will start on another story.**

**Thanks ~ Anna Davenport**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, Six reviews I love it! It has only been three days and I didnt get ten reviews but here is the next chapter cause i love writing and I see that some really great people are reading this.**

**I have my own methods for when I post new chapters, it goes like this: I love to write so every time I finish the next chapter on another story in this series, I am writing them in order, I will post a new chapter. That way I am always ahead of my self. It will probably be every four days or if I am in a creative mood every other day, when ever I get the chance to write I do.**

**Shout-out to TheMichiganWriter, thanks so much for the catch in the title. That was a mistake on my part.**

**Also pacecy harrup and Guest thank you for your kind reviews. Thank you to all the reviews I almost fainted when I saw who all had reviewed, it really encouraged me.**

**Without further ado... the next Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

LEO'S POV

As we walked into school I was amazed at how excited they got over the tiniest of things. Chase almost fainted at the mere sight of girls other then Bree, Bree hugged a lunch lady and Adam ripped a girl's locker door off.

Chase gathered his sibling and I and looked at Adam and Bree, "Would you two quit goofing off?" He asked "We are suppose to not draw attention to ourselves."

Just then the bell rang, and believe me when I say I have seen some strange reactions to the bell ringing. There are usually three things that could happen when a kid hears the school bell: some rush off to their classes (The nerds), some groan and moan and drag their feet (The normal kids), and then there are the ones who try to run out the door trying to escape (everyone else not mentioned in the other two categories). Chase did none of the above but started screaming and rolling around on the floor causing the entirety of the student body to stop and stare at us. It caused me to lean over to whisper to Bree, "What is up with crazy?"

"He has ultra sensitive bionics hearing." she replied.

"What was that?" Chase practically yelled at me.

"Its called a bell." I answered as Chase looked up at me confused. "It ring every forty minutes, eight times a day. So… have fun with that." I said as Bree and Adam walked away. I reached down to help Chase up and whisper in his ear, "You okay?"

He nods and I smiled at him, my smile getting even bigger as he smiled back at me. I had noticed Adam picking on him earlier and also the fact that he didn't smile much, just hung around quietly, only speaking when spoken to. So I had decided to make it my job to see that he smiled more.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

* * *

><p>Well Big D (Mr. Davenport) is really mad at me. Apparently taking Adam Bree and Chase to school wasn't the best idea ever. Their bionics had glitches and Big D had had to write the school a check for thirty grand to pay for the damage they had done. He had banned me from the lab and vowed never to let my bionic siblings have any contact with the outside world ever again. I think I was the only one who noticed that Chase looked like he had been kicked when Big D had sent them downstairs to the lab.<p>

After Mom and Big D went out on their date that night I had quickly gotten onto the phone with Dallas, (One of the popular kids), and told him to bring the party to my house.

Then I walked down to the elevator and into the lab.

Chase took one look at me and said, "Leo what are you doing? You aren't allowed to be down here." He sounded really worried and I smiled at him.

"Come on upstairs." I said.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

* * *

><p>Okay I messed up again, bringing the party to my house was not the best idea ever. After two hour of partying my mom and Big D came home. Big D cleared all the kids out, grounded me, said that he was sending Adam, Bree and Chase to a remote facility where they could complete their training and he sent them downstairs to start packing their bags. I had watched Chase's face through out the entire incident. His face slowly fell as Big D ordered them downstairs and he was walking quicker then normal to get downstairs, I could have sworn he was about to cry, that tears were about to spill from his eyes.<p>

I finally tore my thoughts away from Chase and looked at Big D. "This isn't fair. They are my best friends."

(Time Skip)

I could hear Adam, Bree and Chase talking.

"I cannot believe this is out last night in the Lab." Bree said.

"I think Leo is going to miss us." Adam said (AN: I changed this to show more of a brotherly relationship between Chase and Leo)

Chase looked down at me, where I had half-way fallen asleep with my legs wrapped around his left leg and my head resting on his knee inside his capsule. "Yeah me too." he said, soft spoken as always.

"Think I should carry him upstairs?" Adam asked and I gripped tighter onto Chase's leg not wanting to leave him alone on what could possibly be his last night in the only place he has ever known as home. Or in his case the only place he has ever known for more then five hour period. They had only spent four hours and twenty minutes at school and only two hours upstairs tonight.

"No." Bree said softly and I could almost hear the sadness in her voice. "Let him sleep."

They carefully closed their capsule doors and the lights dimmed in the lab and I drifted off to sleep as they did.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was woken up by Chase shaking my shoulder.<p>

"No Chase." I said, "If we are still asleep then Big D cant ship you off."

Chase smiled down at me and gently helped me stand up. "Leo…" he said softly and I got up not wanting to make this any harder then it needed to be for him.

I waited for him to change and then pulled him into a hug as he stepped out of his capsule. "I'll talk to Big D during breakfast." I whispered in his ear then I walked upstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again Thanks for Reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

CHASE'S POV

I watched as Leo walked slowly towards the elevator dejectedly. I couldn't, didnt want to, believe that Mr. Davenport was sending us away from here, away from our home and from our family.

Leo was the best thing that ever happened around here, that had happened to me, in the past two years. Adam and Bree were the best of friends, they stuck together. They didn't need me, I was the third wheel… Leo was the first one ever to notice how I was feeling: alone, unwanted and sad.

It sure felt good to be noticed again. Just because I was super smart and bionic didn't mean I wasn't human… I had feelings too!

Adam and Bree were more of the typical teenage type. Mr. Davenport already dealt with Bree's boy craziness, the way she crushed over Kaven, and Adam's comments, which often hinted he wasn't the brightest light in the room. I didn't want to add on to his load by insinuating that I needed more attention.

When Tasha and Leo had showed up I had figured maybe I could talk with Leo. After all, he was my age, almost exactly my age, I was only two months older then he was.

Now that chance was gone and, for once, I really didn't know what to do, my bionics were not helping me at all! I was going to be stuck in a room with Adam and Bree all day, everyday till training was complete and who knew how long that would take, Adam doesn't learn very fast. I can hardly stand sitting in the same room with them for ten minutes, how was I going to stand forever?

My thoughts were interrupted by the elevator opening and all of us looked up to see Leo walk in.

"Well?" I asked softly knowing he would know what I was talking about.

* * *

><p>LEO'S POV<p>

As I walked into the room I took in my brothers and sister for what I knew was going to be the last time. I hated to bring the news to them, the news that I had failed and Big D was still sending them away.

Bree and Adam didn't seem to care what happened, but Chase had a small glimmer of hope in his otherwise sad eyes. I slowly and sadly shook my head and the sadness in Chase's eyes deepened.

"Big D says you need to bring your stuff upstairs now." I said knowing that that statement made it official, they were leaving here and moving to Big D's special training facility.

We walked upstairs and Big D looked up as we all walked in glumly. Adam, Bree and Chase placed their bags near the door.

"Good morning happy family." he said grinning like a maniac and giving quick suggestive glances to the large cloth covered… thing, next to him.

"What is that?" my mom asked looking at Big D suspiciously.

"Don't get too attached Mom." I spoke up quickly, "What ever it is, it wont stay here long." I glared at Big D and then glanced over at Chase, Bree and Adam.

"So guys, we all know we are going to miss Adam, Bree and Chase so I laser scanned their features onto three bio synthetic robots and programmed them with their core personality traits." He smiled at us as he spoke in an overly happy tone that suggested he was on drugs of some kind, and pulled the cloth from over the robots. I looked sideways at Chase, he looked like his heart had been torn out, sliced into a million microscopic pieces and put back in wrong.

"Isn't this great?" Big D continued "It will be like they never left. What do you think?" I just stared at him in horror, how could he be such a insensitive, egoistic, selfish...

* * *

><p>CHASE'S POV<p>

We aren't even out the door and Mr. Davenport is already trying to replace us!

Mr. Davenport click a button on his remote and the robot Adam moves slightly. "Hello! The time is 11:22 and the temperature is currently 68 degrees."

Adam steps up to his double, looks at Mr. Davenport and said. "You made a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature?" he sounded skeptical and I thought that for once Adam would help out but his face then lit up and he exclaims," That is the coolest thing I have ever seen."

My face fell and I zoned out at what the other two robots said and did. I could faintly hear Adam making fun of me for something my double said but I didn't care, it hurt too much. Then the doorbell rang and all of us quieted down, knowing these were our last few moments in our home.

Mr. Davenport opened the door and admitted in one of his agents.

"Well I guess this is it," Bree said and I could hear her voice quavering slightly.

"Thanks for everything Leo." Adam said.

I smiled at Leo and hoped that my eyes said everything I wanted to say. Then, to my surprise, he ran over and hugged me.

"Bye Chase, I am going to miss you. I will try to get Big D. to give me an address so I can write." He whispered in my ear and I hugged him back, leaning my head on his shoulder and burying my face into his neck and just stayed there for a moment. It was a rare display of emotions for me. Then he released me and Adam, Bree and I walked toward the front door.

As we walked out Mr. Davenport started to talk and we all turned to face him.

"Remember guys, this is a good thing. Without distraction you will probably finish your training early."

We nodded but I looked back at Leo once more as we walked out and nodded slightly to him and he waved back, tears already starting to form in his eyes. When the door closed behind us I heard Leo start to sob and Tasha whisper soothing words. My own eyes filled with tears as we walked down the driveway and toward the car.

**AN: Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow Four reviews in less then nine hours... **

**Pacecy Harrup: I can figure that out that you are excited but thank you for all of your reviews.**

**HawiianChick12: I am glad you liked it. No one really thought what the Lab Rats were thinking, not that I know of anyway.**

**The MichiganWriter: Thank you... I am so glad that you liked it. Emotional is what I was going for.**

**daphrose: It definetly isnt supose to be romantic... *shudders along with daphrose* thank you for the reminders I fixed one of them.**

**These are my four faithful reviewers, thank you so much all of you!**

**I know I updated once today but I wrote more so here is the next chapter... hope you enjoy **^_^****

* * *

><p>LEO'S POV<p>

I watched as they walked out the door then I started to cry and was glad my mom put her arm around me otherwise I might have really lit into Big D. I just turned and walked off down to the lab to cry in solitude. I heard Mr. Davenport say something to my mom as I walked away, "Maybe that was a mistake, I have never seen Chase hug anyone before."

I walked into the lab and looked around, the three robots were standing off to the side and I briefly wondered how they had gotten down here so fast, but brushed it off quickly. I walked over to the three capsule that would now stand empty forever. I felt the tears running down my cheeks as I remembered the day I had spent with my siblings. I may have only known the for one day but I loved them, especially Chase. Not the way I would love a girl but as the older brother he was to me. I knew the second he... the second they left my heart had been torn into four parts, only one stayed with me. The other three pieces left with the only real friends I had ever had.

After I had sat there for about an hour, just remembering and crying my eyes out, the robots approached me.

"Bug off." I told them "You can't replace my real friends. I really loved them."

I walked toward the control center for their capsules, and flicked through the options for clothing and other things, and thought about how I would never see them again. Then I heard a robotic voice say "Sensing human hostility, Must exterminate, Robots attack." I turned around to see Adam and Bree marching toward me and chanting, "Destroy Leo!" and I did what any other sane person would have done. I screamed.

"Leo, Leo." Chase said as I struggled against him. "We are not robots, its us."

"Huh?" I said looking at them.

"We swapped places with the robots." Bree said and I turned around and slapped Adam, "Oww!" he yelled.

I was overjoyed, "It is you!" I yelped hugging Chase and not letting go.

"What about Davenport? What are you going to do so that he doesn't find out?" I asked.

"We just have to act like robots when ever he is around." Adam said.

"Easier for some than others." said Bree.

"Hey Leo." Big D. said as he came into the Lab and instantly my siblings froze.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip) Still Leo's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Okay I did it.<p>

Meaning I almost messed it up but not quite.

Big D tasered them! And he said it was fun!

Well to be fair he didn't know it was them and he thought they couldnt feel a thing. He had tasered Adam three times, but when he had walked towards Bree, she had told him to buzz off... in a way that I can not repeat. When he had gone for Chase I had jumped in insisting that I be allowed to try, but instead of tasering Chase, I tasered him instead. He was right that was fun!

* * *

><p>I almost blew it again getting them breakfast the next morning because my mom walked in on me feeding them. She gave me a lecture on how robots don't eat and told me they couldn't come to school with me. I told them to stay out of trouble while I was gone and left.<p>

* * *

><p>After school I ran in the door after school and up to Big D and my mom "Where are the robots? I ran all the way home from school and I wasn't even being chased." I was so proud of myself.<p>

"Leo the robots are gone we dropped then off at the recycling facility." Big D said as he handed me a glass of milk.

"You what?" I gasped after spitting the mouthful of milk I had all over Big D.

"Yep," he said, wiping himself carefully, "They are getting melted down as we speak." He looked so happy that it was sickening... what did he think he was doing? Oh wait no one knew it was actually Bree, Adam and Chase.

"We have to go get them." I yelped, extremely worried for Chase's health and safety, and Bree's and Adam's as well.

"This is why I want him to have real friends Donald." My mother said, "He is delusional."

"Its really Adam, Bree and Chase." I yelled, frustrated that they didnt believe me.

They didn't believe me… I will have to rescue them myself. I was a man on a mission.

**AN: Hey guys second to last chapter here... next Chapter will be the last of this episode. The its on to the next episode!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: There will be one of Leo's Diary entries after every story, these are his thoughts on his family.**

Dear Diary:

We were all home and safe, I repeat safe and sound.

Against all odds we had survived.

After Big D and my mom had taken Adam, Bree and Chase to the recycling center, I had swiftly began to devise a plan to rescue them. Mom and Big D said that it had only been a few minutes since they got home meaning it had been almost an half an hour since Adam, Bree and Chase had been dropped off at the recycling center.

Using my bike I had gotten there in fifteen minutes, I took as many short cuts as I could. Dodging traffic and jumping over stairs. This was partly my fault I had to save my siblings.

Once I got there, I had quickly discovered a way to get into the trash compactor after seeing it happen to Adam, Bree and Chase. I fell in, but by that time they were almost across, They were surprised to see me there but they instantly turned back and stood with me. We had looked on at the horrors of the trash destroyer, (thats what I was now calling it),and getting ready to run when I noticed a bright red button sitting on the side of the trash destroyer. I straightened up and, as Chase protested, walked over to the button and pushed it.

Everything instantly stopped.

Guys, it was so funny, Adam then stood up and looked at us like we were stupid. He asked us if we really hadn't seen that button. We had all glared at him especially Big D and my mom who had appered just as I fell into the trash destroyer.

At home we sat down on the couches, relieved to be alive. Big D had lectured Adam, Bree and Chase for a minute before I stood up and stood in front of him. I glanced back at my siblings for a minute, and what I saw made up my mind for me. They had to stay. Adam and Bree looked downcast, but Chase was more then downcast, more the just upset. He was devestated! Tears were slowly rolling down his face at the mere though of once again leaving the only home he had ever known.

I really told Big D off until finally I had to stop to take a breath. Then to my surprise he agreed with me, he said Adam Bree and Chase could stay. That they could go to school like normal teenagers, and have phones. I did advise him later to let Bree have unlimited texting and calling because otherwise she would burn through them in less then a day.

Before I leave though and go to bed I have one more thing to say… Chase smiled and hugged me after I told off Big D, then after we ate dinner and went on up or down to bed, he had said goodnight to me.

Big D had come to visit me after I went into my room, he told me Chase had been getting more withdrawn and quiet over the last year. He wanted me to befriend Chase. I told him it was no big problem, Adam and Bree seemed to have each other and Chase had no one so I would always be there for him. As he left I asked him if there was a reason Chase never spoke up or disagreed with anyone. He had paused and hesitated, as if there was something that had happened. But he told me that it wasn't something he could tell me, and pretty much demanded that I never bring up the subject around Chase. I nodded and agreed but I was curious.

I have completed a goal today that I didnt know I had, Chase had smiled voluntarily, not because the situation called for it or because it was the polite things to do, but because he was happy.

My next goal is to get Chase to smile for more then ten seconds and to speak up more.

He has a ton of great opinions just he never says anything and the few times he does Big D will say he knew that or so what? Or Adam and Bree will tease him, Adam admittedly more then Bree, but Bree almost never sticks up for Chase anyway so… she technically is on Adams team. As they say, "your silence give consent".

Any way they tease him about his intelligence a lot. I can't change the way that they view Chase but I can change the way he view and sees himself.

Earlier I had come across a small black book in Chase's capsule after they had first been sent off, and when the robots were not looking I had sneaked it into my jacket. It was Chase's opinion of himself, let me tell you, wasn't to hot… The words, worthless, unwanted, a burden, jerk and along with words such as nerdy and short, littered the pages titled Names I have Been Called. He thought he was only wanted because of his smarts during the missions and after that his smarts were only a burden. He thought he didn't do a good enough job and failed every mission because he never got any praise for the work he did.

If this was how he was treated at home then I knew school wouldn't be that much better. I had to help him.

Chase was now my own personal project… I will help him if it ruins me, if it kills me, which it might if I stand up to Trent and his goons, but it would be worth it. Operation Chase will commence starting tomorrow… or well I guess today as it is 12:02 am.

Well its a big day tomorrow, they are going to school for the first time! And I am going to help Chase no matter what it takes. I had better get to sleep so I can get most of the eight hours it takes to get _the Leo Glow._

So L Doo out,

Good night y'all, Sleep well.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed Chase and Leo's Brotherly Relationship: Crush, Chop and Burn. Big thanks to all of my reviewers. Next in the series in Chase and Leo's Brotherly Relationship: Commando App, that will hopefully come out January 1st as I am taking a break from writing in December.**


End file.
